Dearest Virginia
by Gingerfloss
Summary: The one night he leaves her alone in the building, and it all falls down around him. But he's Tony Stark, so he'll fix it somehow, until he does he'd better keep up with the paperwork, well, its one way to keep her informed of what happening.
1. January 2nd 2013

_Dear Pepper,_

_Wait, let me start that again,_

_Miss Potts,_

_No, Still not right._

Dearest Virginia,

I'm sorry. And I know you're convinced I don't know how to say those words, but trust me, I really mean them this time. It's my fault you're like this, and I'm pretty sure you'll be livid when you wake up.

But I know you're not going to.

Jesus Pep, you really know how to make a guy cry.

I told you not to stay late tonight, I actually had plans for us! Those things you told me I never made, well, for once the great Tony Stark actually organized a date with his beautiful CEO to say thankyou for everything she'd done over the past few years. And I was finally going to talk to you about something pretty important to.

Tonight was about you, Virginia.

And then I came back to this mess.

What happened?

You were supposed to be here in my arms tonight, in my bed and i-Somewhere else too. But never mind that.

You're dead.

You're actually dead in my arms.

You're not breathing. Not moving. Nothing.

Theres blood on your lips and down our face and on your arms, your dress is ripped and I think you've lost your shoes somewhere, sorry about that. But I had to get you out of there. I don't understand.

What did they want from you?

You put up a fight. Didn't you?

I thought I told you not to fight back, just to let whatever demi-god or monster or demon thing with horns that had appeared next just take whatever it was and go, not to try to protect the company or the information or anything else.

My work isn't… wasn't as valuable as _you._

I wish I'd been smart enough to tell you this before now, cos now its too late and you'll never get to hear me say it. I was always so fucking grateful for you. You where the very first woman to actually stay in that job, I thought you'd quit in ten minutes, but of course you didn't. You just marched in, all guns blazing and told me I was wrong, and you haven't stopped since. The devil in high heels and I was never right, but you where, and I knew it. But those arguments where fun whilst they lasted, right? You'd get all wound up and look like you were going to hit me until, obviously, the celling came down on us or something jumped out of the wall or SHIELD ambushed the building. I don't' think we ever finished an argument about anything (Except the one time I threatened to dye my hair blonde. But you were right, it wouldn't have suited me.) I wish we had, makes me wonder what you'd do if I agreed with you about something.

You just looked like you were asleep in my arms all the way here, eyes closed and pouting a little, made me wanna kiss you… but somehow that would have been seriously creepy.

Might have woken you up though.

Will it?

Fine, lemme check and I'll get back to you.

Tony. x


	2. January 4th 2013

Dearest Virginia,

So I tried, and hey, it didn't work. Didn't really think it would to be honest, Pep, but you can't fault me for trying. You're in the hospital for now, I won't let them take you just yet. I can save you, I know I can. There's always a way for me to put it right, I'm the great Tony Stark.

Come on girl, you must know something I can do to make this right, I can't lose you yet. Even if you blame me for it all, I still need you around to help me out. Even before you let me love you I needed you. You made me behave, made me learn to actually have a schedule, and kept clearing up my shit. I wonder what you used to think of those women in my bed every morning? Never asked you that.

Did you wish it was you? I did.

I don't know if you remember that phase I went through of trying to find someone just as good as you, you were always the thing I wanted most but couldn't have. Why didn't you swoon when I tried to woo you? Well, obviously you had more brains than they did. You were always more complicated that I thought any woman could be. You were just as stubborn as me!

Remember how we met Miss Potts? You correcting my accounting mistakes and marching up to my office with it in your hand to brandish it at me with a scowl. I remember that, you took no notice of the other woman on the desk, despite the fact she tried to stop you, I remember that skirt and your legs and how you couldn't actually walk on your heels and just how smug you looked when you handed me that sheet of paper.

You're the only woman that was ever allowed to hand me things, especially paperwork, or anything else boring.

I can't even put these in your hand, or next to your bed, it breaks my heart to even see your eyes closed. I'll leave these on your desk until you're awake.

I even remembered the envelope!

Tony x


End file.
